heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Pythoness
__NOEDITSECTION__ this character belongs to fear, do not steal any concepts of my character! she is NOT associated with the necropolis, for i didnt know of its existence while making her initially. (do not touch the art, the design, story, and coding) Appearance — Pythoness — "I don't belong to anyone, I'm not treasure." Often described in historical documents to be enchanting, horrifyingly beautiful, or overwhelming. Pythoness isn't like your ordinary NightWing. She's far from being ordinary, and that will never show from her constant, stone-faced expression. It's never often enough that you find a NightWing who has scales tinged with golden color. Perhaps it was a good thing she was born without hues lingering within the cold colors of the spectrum. This animus has scales of a carbon color, glimmering with hints of gold that are just the perfect amount of invisible. This easily shows off her slim figure that's been acquired from the beauty that is aging, and the rehearsal of natural skills. Her tail is likely the only given area on her body that can retain and store some fat to use for energy. This helps especially with her old age. But for an elder NightWing, she looks magnificent. Her head is shaped in such a way that others usually try to shut her up as soon as possible from the aesthetic she presents. Her secondary scales compliment her carbon color with the choice color being faded brass. However, her eyes show the most life in her metallic colored body. The eyes she'd been gifted are an always shining golden color, showing a fire inside her to anyone who stares. Although, as she's still aged; her glamorous eyes seem to currently hold a more tiresome expression, rather than the previous determined and lively feeling that was ever exposed. The talons that she uses to tap into light illusory magic are the color of steel, much like the elongated spines that seem to take on the form of elegant wisps down her back. Her brown horns are long too, being nearly as long as her spines. Matching the elegance she exposes with the unnatural length in her horns and spines, her wings are gorgeously immense, but nothing near the size of a SkyWing's. Within the membranes of her wings are small scales of varying hues, golden and silver mostly, that resemble flickering stars in the sky like many other wings in her tribe. Personality — Pythoness — "I am not a force to be reckoned with, dragonet." Floating among the river of time, one is bound to change ever so slightly. Beware that this dragoness comes off as incredibly intimidating despite her previously pure heart. Despite her insisting that things are okay within her, they're clearly not. Behind the mask that she presents upon her exterior is a broken-hearted dragoness who desires to rest in peace. However, nobody aside from Pythia is aware of this. This is mostly due to the fact that Pythoness is very distant. She's been lonesome for a long time, most of her life has been filled with darkness and silence, unless she's with Pythia. When her mother was around, she felt warmer. She'd felt lively, aware of everything. Pythoness was a very clever dragonet and didn't even bother to use her power back then, but since her incident with Taniwha, she's only been a colder dragoness. Her trust had been demolished, learning that dragons aren't meant to be trusted unless proven. Now, she surrounds herself only with the whispers of death, and the living presence of Pythia. Despite her loneliness, Pythoness is known to be very regal. With her intimidation being viewed with respect by most dragons, she's a very notable NightWing despite her not being royal, and being nowhere close to the royal bloodline. She offers advice, and contradicts her plans in order to test if things will actually work. Doing so, this proves her intelligence too. She's gifted, not just with animus magic, but with intelligence and such a queenly aura, that she decided it was best for her to avoid everyone. She knew that with her gifts, she could cause bad things if near the wrong people. This is why she isolates herself, for she puts others before herself. She would take a spear through the heart if she had to save Pythia. This being stated, others could view her as selfish, where most label her as selfless and heroic for one with animus blood; considering those who use their magic typically become insane. History — Pythoness — "Please do not remind me of my past mistakes. I simply wish to die." can be found in a more detailed fashion in a story * named pythoness for her interest in dead things and the diamondback scales she has * father wasnt ever really around, but was animus (never seen again) * mother was born with half blindness, eventually dies * was raised without actual knowledge of her animus abilities ** she found out by mistake by being hungry and being ready to throw out a rotten piece of fruit, which had revitalized itself in her talons * after practicing in small doses she got the hang of her magic * she runs into pythia ** befriended * shes sent to the sea kingdom on a mission for their queens (at the time) ** she finds taniwha, which was her mission ** she was supposed to execute him ** but she didnt ofc * she becomes heartbroken from taniwha eventually * she had set up a variety of traps/illusions during the time of taniwha's presence * meets blackguard Relationships — Pythoness — "I am a dragoness of death, there's no room for making ties." if you'd like to interact, ask to roleplay with her Pythia: When the two met, for it was by chance in Pythoness' eyes, she felt a strong connection immediately. Pythia came off as a nervous, cowardly dragonet in her eyes, but this was to change in the coming years of their friendship. Since the both of them have great gifts from their tribe, they try to maintain peace with them. Pythia grants possible futures from certain plans Pythoness may do, and they will both proceed with the best possible solution. A power duo, one may say. They treat each other as sisters, and it is an overwhelmingly positive relationship even in their old age. relation. Taniwha: Pythoness, upon being sent on the mission to execute this dragon, had felt herself hesitate. When she was sent on this mission, she insisted that she brought Pythia for possible protection. She was right to do this. For when she had found this SeaWing, the dragon pleaded for mercy as she was already preparing to pierce a spear through his heart. Usually, others would put up fights. But he decided to explain himself, to which Pythia could confirm the fear of death. Pythoness had grown attached to this dragon for some time, the both going to events and showing off for one another at times. However, when he mentioned missing his mate, her heart had become broken. She returned him to his mate and children after he was presumed to be dead. She was left with a purely broken heart, and never attempted to find love afterwards. history; neutral relation. Blackguard: TBA Trivia — Pythoness — "Learn about me by asking me questions, not reading about the legends in those ancient scrolls." Those who claimed to have met this infamous animus NightWing have described her all differently. Nobody on the continent has seen her in the flesh in nearly a century. * Pythoness is a term given to "a female soothsayer or conjuror of spirits." ** Pythia is mostly the soothsayer portion of this definition. * After her interaction with Taniwha had ended, she'd wait for her death to come by retreating to the island she lives on currently. * From her given capabilities, she shouldn't be alive. ** However, with her most recent spell, which she tied into the lagoon, she left the repercussion that as soon as she explains herself to whomever comes, she will finally be sent out to rest in peace. Gallery — Pythoness — "There're some paintings of me in some NightWing homes, although likely only for burning." reference // photos Category:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer's Stuff